


It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

by Negaini



Category: Godkillers, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom, This book isn't even finished yet and it already has fanfiction, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negaini/pseuds/Negaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Hayden likes to call off work. Sometimes, Nathan does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DerXder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerXder/gifts).



It was a dark and stormy night, though ‘dark’ was less accurate than ‘light grey’, and to be fair, it was hardly four in the afternoon. Ordinarily, Hayden would have been at work, pretending to do important things, while inconspicuously playing Minesweeper on his boss’ spare laptop. Maybe he’d have even gotten a cup of coffee, or bothered Leon for a couple of hours. Calling in sick that morning had been of his better decisions for the week, he thought, especially once his dick was buried down Nathan’s throat. Being Leon’s “assistant” just didn’t have the kind of draw that he was looking for, that day. 

Hayden let out a breathy sigh, propping himself up on his elbows. He hadn't expected Nathan to be quite so aggressive today, though he wasn't exactly complaining. He'd thought that maybe they'd make out for a bit, have lazy afternoon sex, shower, and maybe cook something for breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. 

Instead, he'd found himself sprawled on their bed, hair a wreck, and shirt long forgotten on the floor. He pressed his hips up into Nathan's face, low groan bouncing off the walls, mingling with the light patter of rain on their windows, and the truly salacious noises coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. He could’ve closed his eyes, laid back, and enjoyed the ride, if he hadn’t felt Nathan shift, pulling back off of him for just long enough to reach for a bottle that had been kicked under the bed some time ago. He righted himself, and popped the cap off, squeezing what sounded like a rather generous amount of lube onto his palm. 

Hayden propped himself up on his elbows, making an unsuccessful attempt to watch as Nathan rocked back onto his own slicked-up fingers, eyes glazed, lips parted and red. Suddenly, there wasn’t enough air in the room, and Hayden took a shuttered breath, which felt more labored than fulfilling. A minute went by, maybe two, and Nathan grinned at him from beneath his eyelashes, and withdrew his hand. He crawled over his boyfriend, kissing him more with his teeth, than his lips. Hayden bit back a moan as he took ahold of his erection, again, this time helped along by generous amounts of lube, and a firm grip. Hayden grabbed at Nathan’s hips, fingers digging into his skin, as he sank down onto him. A hushed stream of curses worked its way out from Hayden’s lips, and Nathan chuckled, rocking ever so slightly. 

For a minute, they stayed like that, breathing in each other’s air, which Hayden was grateful for, because he thought that he’d probably come at any second, just for having Nathan tight around him. Hayden pulled out of the kiss, turning instead to bite at Nathan’s shoulder, and try to focus on something- anything that would make him feel less like a teenager losing his virginity. There was a crack on the wall, from a drunken escapade a while back, a hamper full of clothes waiting to be washed, and then Nathan wasn’t having any of it. He lifted himself up on his knees, and dropped down with a force that knocked the air out of Hayden’s lungs. 

_“Asshole.”_ he grated between his teeth, earning a breathy _‘hmm’_ from his partner, who was working at setting his own pace, heedless of Hayden’s needs. He rolled his hips up to meet Nathan’s, as he came down, relishing the feeling of being completely surrounded. It worked out, for a little while, until Nathan got that look in his eyes- the one that Hayden had come to both fear, and love. The same one he got when he’d kissed him for the first time, gone down on him for the first time, and Hayden really wasn’t prepared for Nathan rising up onto his knees, off of his cock entirely. His first though was that it had been an accident, because it happened, sometimes, and Nathan sank back down onto him soon after, slap of skin punctuated by groans and hisses. 

The second time it happened, Nathan already had Hayden’s dick in his hand, holding, but not squeezing; not moving, but keeping him poised at his hole. Hayden kind of felt like he should have known better. He made weak, aborted attempts to thrust back up into him, but his legs were pinned, and there wasn’t much he could do but lie back and pray that this would be over soon. In reality, he didn’t need to wait for long, before Nathan came crashing back down around him, working him up to the ledge, and then backing him down, again. It was the best kind of torture. 

“Tease,” he grunted, laying back on the mattress, letting his hands drop from their useless placing on Nathan’s hips, to palming at his thighs. “You gonna let me come any time, today?” he half-laughed, hysterical. Nathan smirked and bore down on him, quick and hard. He took one of Hayden’s hands, making him reach so that he could wrap his fingers around his hard-on, already slick with pre-come. He sort-of loved it when Nathan took control of him, took what he wanted, the way he wanted it. He might have been the one being penetrated, but Nathan was most definitely calling the shots, and it was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

He slowed to a crawl, rocking forward into Hayden’s hand, and backwards onto his cock, movements tantalizing and deliberate. He was getting close, Hayden could feel it in the shake of his thighs, the crease between his eyebrows, and he squeezed his fingers around Nathan, earning himself a moan. It wasn’t long before he was clenching up around him, come streaking Hayden’s abdomen, where his hand wasn’t quite quick enough to catch. He wasn’t too far behind, the extra friction, and Nathan’s own good will plunging him into the ocean of _hell fucking yes_. 

They stayed like that, for a minute, Nathan leaned down onto him, giving his legs a break, before he pulled off with a wet, sordid pop, and dropped down onto the mattress. A mess of sweat and semen, and all Hayden could do was laugh, winded, and grin. 

“Remind me to call off more often.”


End file.
